villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Professor Pericles
'Professor Pericles '''is a former mascot and was the secondary antagonist of ''Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated. He and Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. are the reason behind the original Mystery gang's disappearance. Personality and Appearance Professor Pericles is a genius; since his brain is no bigger than a cashew nut, this makes him, by comparison, uncannily intelligent and he prides himself as "The Smartest Criminal Parrot in the World". He is shown to be deranged and slightly insane, given his appearance and demeanor. A master escape artist, Professor Pericles was able to escape the Animal Asylum which he was confined in, despite the fact that his detention cell was a glass dome and that he had a strait-jacket on (he was even able to tie a tazer to his guard's hand and subsequently shock him into submission when he kept eye contact and remained entirely still the entire time). He appears to have a liking for sunflower seeds, like most parrots, and speaks with a distinct German accent. It may be possible he suffered from an inferiority complex. When the last Darrow attacked the new Mystery Inc, he referred to one of them as a 'big, fat, insensitive know-it-all.' Most likely, he was referring to Pericles. This trait may have originated from being the animal mascot despite being the smartest one of the group and may have been what allowed Mayor Jones to turn him against his friends. He has a cataract and a big scar over his left eye from years before when Mayor Jones knocked Pericles out with chloroform. A rock cut his face as he was thrown to the ground, which left a permanent mark. Pericles has pink feathers, a sharp beak, a big head, and two-toed feet. Officer Johnson says his brain is no bigger than a cashew nut, yet pound for pound it's the smartest brain in the world. His skin in the light is dark purple; it's bluish-black when in the dark. He wears a purple ascot. History When Ricky Owens was just a boy, Professor Pericles met him. He had crashed into a tree in Ricky's front yard. Despite intial mistrust, Ricky was trusted and nursed Pericles back to health until he was healthy enough to fly again. Intially sad, Ricky was then pleasantly surprised to see Pericles fly back and the two became friends ever since. He visited the buried Darrow Mansion along with the rest of the old Mystery Incorporated. (Escape From Mystery Manor) He helped investigate the old Spanish church where a monster had been sited, and speculated the monster might have led them there on purpose. He was very interested when the drawing of the Planispheric Disk was discovered. Also, Professor Pericles went to the Crystal Cove Caves with the original Mystery Incorporated. He led them to a site where the first Planispheric Disk piece was found. He teamed up with Fred Jones, Sr. to betray the original Mystery Incorporated and find the treasure of the conquistadors. His left eye was injured when (the yet to be) Mayor Jones betrayed him. He was wrongly accused of a crime and sent to Crystal Cove's Animal Asylum. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' He secretly gave Aphrodite her love potion formula, then helped with the antidote, so that he could get the help of Scooby-Doo to obtain things he needed to find the lost treasure of the conquistadors. He sent a mocking message to the gang and Mr. E through his henchman telling them this. Unmasked as the "Shadowy Figure" He haunted Mayor Jones in his home by taking over his son's traps, and managed to steal his piece of the Planispheric Disk . He watched using video monitors when the gang was attacked by the Obliteratrix, and thought about helping them because he still needed them alive. He went to Ed Machine's house and told Ed that he wanted to deliver a message to Ricky (or Mr. E). But Pericles didn't want to use words and attacked Ed Machine. He later showed up when the gang was down in the Crystal Cove Caves. He had used a tracker to see where the Mystery Machine was and said there was nothing to fear. The Freak of Crystal Cove appeared and swiped Pericles, knocking him to the ground. He managed to get a piece of the Planispheric Disk away from the Freak, and mocked Scooby about it before flying away. In anger, Scooby vowed to stop Pericles. He summoned the former members of the original Mystery Inc. when the kids gathered the next two pieces tieing with his own amount. Mr. E then invited them into a partnership, though this may be more than a mere partnership and may miss each other's friendship. He told the gang that he lived for more than 80 years, as he recalled being a friend of Abigal Gluck in the 1930s. He took over her underwater robot factory after her death. He created a mutant cattle herd to destroy Crystal Cove and give the gang nowhere to hide. He implanted mutated cobra larvae in Mr. E's spinal column in his sleep to use as a death threat against him, and assumed effective control of Destroido Corp. He had recovered the Planispheric Disk after exchanging it from Fred to save Daphne. He returned to Destroido to find and free his master. It's revealed that he knew about the cosmological event called Nibiru the entire time. Using slave labor from Crystal Cove he found the underground gate leading to the cursed treasure. Following behind Mystery Inc., Pericles led his group through the elemental dimensions to the sarcophagus of the Evil Entity, where Pericles freed the Entity when Nibiru was at hand. Pericles offered himself up as the Evil Entity's vessel instead of Scooby-Doo; but instead of gaining the Entity's immense power as he'd hoped, the possession overwhelmed and killed him and transformed his body into the Evil Entity's monstrous vessel. After the Evil Entity was killed, in the new timeline this created when the Entity's destruction removed its influence from history, and Professor Pericles is no longer evil. He is now happy and without a scar, and had become the mascot for a now-married Ricky Owens and Cassidy Williams at Creationex Corp. Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Avian Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Master of Hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Traitor Category:Clawed Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Betrayed villains Category:Pets Category:Male Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Murderer Category:Nemesis Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Pawns Category:Envious Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Sociopaths Category:Slavedrivers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Revived Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Child Murderer Category:God Wannabe Category:Psychopath Category:Hegemony Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mascots Category:Old Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Fascists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Outright Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Complete Monster